A new level of uncomfortable
by Plameowyn
Summary: Just a quick fix after 1x09. [Mike & Ginny]
1. Chapter 1

She walked in the almost empty bar, just happy to see him there. She felt his gaze size her up in her date outfit. An uncomfortable hot rush overcame her and she didn't even consider filtering her words when she asked about where the other guys were, and even went to explain the dress by mentioning her date.

"A date, huh…I'm sorry. But, in my defence, you said you were going out with your brother. So, out of curiosity, why did you say you were going out with your brother?"

Shoot, the ground should open and swallow her whole. She was racking her brain for excuses.

"In case you were going out with the guys, …I…I wanted to go out, too…and didn't want you to feel bad for interrupting a date" She even managed to hold her hands up, in way of supporting the credibility of her statement.

"Sure, yeah, let's go with that"

" We will go with that, that's the truth"

He was laughing. "Ok" He was not even trying to hide his smile over her clumsy lie.

She couldn't help squirming uncomfortably in her chair, brushing away the bead of sweat over her upper lip, frantically trying to appear calm even though she was obviously not.

She quickly changed the subject to a safer topic, the only topic on her mind - was he staying or going. It turned out he was going to be in Chicago tomorrow. A jab at her heart. "Wow." was the syllable she could muster, with a brave face.

"Do you know why I7m leaving?" he asked, in a serious voice.

She did, or at least she thought she did, but when he brought up the "we're all expendable" line, she had to defend the teammates - it was the only way of telling him she didn't want him to go. Suddeny she felt like a schoolgirl again, hiding a crush for her poster idol. But it somehow felt bigger than that.

He was not having the evasiveness. It was not why he had called her so sure she would come. He was not willing to let his last chance go away.

"What about you.", he demanded.

Her duckling self would not let him have the truth, so she span some believable sounding excuse for an answer about their mutual love of the game, and a part of her wanting him to go because of the trade talk distractions.

He could see right through her, it seemed, because he dismissed it out of hand, and simply said "I'm gonna miss the hell out of you, Baker"

"Really?" even though her tone was of grown up disbelief, her heart jumped at the thought, and it showed in her smile.

"Even if it's only been three months" he continued.

"You'll be back, you live here" she countered, making it sound unimportant, the fact he had just said he would miss her.

"You know what I mean" and he looked her straight on, serious. She had trouble swallowing at the thought of what he might mean.

And then he resumed the jokes and the bickering - this was nice, however awkward - being them, as they always were together. It felt good to be able to spend a few moments of laughs before everything would change. His backhanded compliments, his beard teasing, her old man jokes - all of it made them both feel closer to home. He genuinely smiled and she genuinely gave him her worshipping gaze.

The early flight came to his mind as a way of avoiding the pleading in her eyes.

They were going out on the street to wait for their ubers.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye"

"Why, who's saying goodbye"

Her car arrived. "Don'T get fat out the deep dish", was all she could jokingly say, to diminish the actual "goodbye" and all it entailed.

By the time it was really time to say it, he knew he couldn't.

"Ginny…"

Even she knew to call him on that one, it was so untypical of him to call her by her first name. Another awkward silence. He was struggling.

" I nailed your cleats." he had to see her smile again. They both laughed with relief.

"I knew you did. Bye." the laughter made it so much easier to reach out for the hug - this old comfortable feeling of being with her best friend, her home base.

She just wasn't prepared for the sadness and longing that engulfed her halfway through it. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to kiss him, just once, before it was too late. How he longed for the warmth of her, right next to him, perfectly snuggled to his body.

"You have an early flight" she reminded them, hoping nonetheless that he wouldn't care.

"Yeah" he breathed, recognising her hope in himself.

Their lips almost touching, the moment painful and sweet, seemed like a turning point both were willing to take.

And then his phone vibrated, waking them of their daze.

"It's Oskar" he said, his voice gruff. She encouraged him to answer it, always supportive, her destiny hanging in the balance, too.

"Yeah…are you serious?…Okay." her eyes following his through the entire short conversation.

He braced himself for what he was about to tell her.

"I'm not going anywhere. The trade fell through."

It was an entirely new level of uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was broken by the driver, who apologetically intervened "I'm sorry Ms. Baker, shall we be going?"

She snapped out of the awkwardness, patting Mike by the shoulder "That is great news, you belong with the Padres. See you tomorrow, then!"

"You bet." was all he could say before she rushed into her car.

And he was left, wondering what had just happened and why did he just stand there as if struck by lightning.

Inside her car she was mentally hyperventilating, her mind going a hundred miles an hour, from "Oh, my god, oh my god, I almost kissed Mike Lawson" to "What the hell did I just do?", chastising herself both for daring to lean in, and for not going through with it. Mostly she felt worried that this could ruin everything she had worked so hard to achieve and make her look like a stupid schoolgirl in the process. She needed to pace, or throw stuff, or run, but she realised she couldn't run away from this one.

Mike soon got into his own car, still processing, just in a different way. He was deliberately slow in labelling the situation, almost willing himself to not make a big deal out of it. So, they had had a few drinks, a few laughs, and an almost goodbye. No big deal. Yet he knew full well why he had called her, to be close enough to be able to tell himself if what he thought he was feeling was really there. He also knew there was no fooling himself now - it was clear as day, he had fallen for his rookie. He just didn't know how to place his feelings for her in the context of their team relationship. Her youth, her innocence, and her tough front all made his heart shrink a little at how inappropriate he was for her. The contract falling through meant he would get to be around her, and that made him relieved somehow. But it also made him weary - when he had asked her if she knew why he was leaving, he almost thought she would guess - it was because being around her complicated things for him. It made him want things he knew he shouldn't. So now he had to face his certain feelings and her certain proximity. And he felt a tug of response from her, which made it even worse. Because it made it possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks a ton to all who liked and followed my little story. I must admit it is my first ever attempt at fan fiction, and it shows. You are all too kind. Pitch has just left me wanting more and I am so happy this little fan community is growing. I have read every single one of the stories and love them all. As to my attempt - I am not even sure where I am going with it, but hopefully - to a happy ending. All comments will be appreciated. Sadly, and obviously, I own nothing.

\- Ginny -

Hell, it was tough pretending to be all cool and unperturbed around Mike after that almost kiss. Actually, it was damn near impossible. That is why she was mostly avoiding him in the subtlest way possible.

She came in for practice the next morning, just an hour later, after working out at home, hoping more of the guys would have arrived as well. She was right, he had been there for some time, it seemed, and a few of the guys were filing in and joking around about old man being their old man. He was half laughing when she came in, but gave her a weary look as soon as she walked through the door. Damn, he made her uncomfortable.

He must have seen her put her headphones on and run because he hesitated around her and seemed to decide to let it go and not bother her then. She felt both grateful and a little disappointed when he reluctantly turned for the door, his towel on his shoulder.

Next point of avoidance was when she teamed up with Duarte for pitching practice and spending most of the morning with him. By the end of the day she had ducked Mike no less than half a dozen times, pretending to be on the phone, seeking out Blip or even Al for game pointers, anything to give herself some time to think. She wasn't even sure she was doing the right thing, because with every passing second she felt a stab at her heart for not being able to simply be near him, joke around, throw a few balls, whatever. She noticed him around the clubhouse, even when he wasn't directly in her view, she felt his presence. And it felt accusatory in a way - like he was gauging her reactions, observing her form afar, giving her space. She knew soon she would have to face the end of that space and come up with a reasonable decision.

She had to grow up and face the fact she really really liked Mike Lawson, and that her teenage crush had come back to haunt her in the form of what felt like true love. Hell, it was scary to even think these words. But she had to admit them to herself at least - she knew him know, not as a two-dimensional poster, but as a three-dimensional grumpy bearded guy. She knew some of his faults, guessed at others, and still wanted nothing but to be around him. His presence made her crazy life happy.

And that was her answer. And what scared her the most. She just didn't feel she had a chance with him, or could take on the repercussions of a serious relationship with her captain.

But soon she would have to come up with an answer for his unasked question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Thank you all, again, for reading and reviewing. After that last episode, my whole idea started crumbling around, and I apologise for adding to it so slowly. However, I plan on using the ideas from the last episode and nudge our stubborn characters into a slightly less heart wrenching version of the end. Thank you again for the support.

Mike

He came in extra early, hoping to get a few more moments before practice to speak to her. He knew it would be a difficult conversation and wasn't quite sure what to expect from it, but just as he had done with his Rachel conversations, he preferred straight up saying the things that bothered him instead of beating around the bush.

An hour past and she was not yet at practice. Even after ten minutes alone in the gym, he knew the conversation would be tougher than expected. After half an hour he doubted they were even having it.

When she came in, looking all cool and collected he could tell it was a front. He could see her thinking and worrying about it, however masterfully she breezed in, said "Hi, good to have you back" and went for the treadmill drowning the rest of the world out with her earplugs. Obviously she was not ready to have any sort of conversation. That hurt a bit, but he wasn't all that surprised. Even last night he sensed her withdrawing, retreating to being teammates only. Too bad his old heart craved so much more.

All day he saw her here and there, with Duarte, with Al, she even joined in a conversation with him and the rest of the guys, but never gave any sign of needing to speak with him privately. He could give her space and respect her boundaries. Yet somehow he felt an impending crumbling of her walls, knew her well enough to know Ginny Baker was not one to shy away from a challenge, or a problem. He just had to wait for her and knew she would bring up the topic herself.

It was for that moment that he was preparing his speech. It was going to be great.

'Look, Rookie', he would start, 'last night.'

He knew she would surely interrupt with some sort of 'We're good' and 'Nothing happened. Let's keep it professional', but he would press it.

'Last night wasn't just two teammates having a few laughs and saying goodbye'

He would pause to see her reaction. She would be quiet. Nervous, but hiding it.

'It was me saying, I really like, you, as more that my teammate. But also, I respect you, as more that my teammate - as the bravest, strongest woman I know.'

She would shake it off, trying to interject, but he wouldn't have it.

'No. I mean it. It wasn't the beer talking, and it is not a backhanded compliment. But because I respect you, and because we are teammates I must keep our professional relationship intact. Truth is, I want more. If you want more, we can have that conversation whenever you like. If not, I am nothing if not the greatest captain this team has ever had, so no need to worry about anything.'

He wasn't sure about her answer, but it would be his honest truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, that was it. Ginny had had it. Enough with the tiptoeing around the issue at hand. She was not gonna keep avoiding the talk. She was facing it straight on. After all, she was dealing with much worse on a daily basis. She was a ball player, and a grown woman. She had survived worse than being snubbed by Mike Lawson.

She went inside the clubhouse after practice that evening, determined to talk to him. Her footsteps echoed, she was headed straight to Mike's corner. Someone tried to get her attention about something but she just continued walking. Mike was not in his chair. She continued hesitantly to the physical therapy room, no trace of him there either. Finally she saw him getting coffee in the break room.

'Coffee at this hour?' she stood by the door, rolling her shoulders.

He looked around to her. His eyes unreadable.

'Sure.' monosyllabic Mike was here.

'We have to talk.'

'Damn right we do.'

'About last night,…' she began.

'Look, rookie…' Mike started at the same time.

'No, Mike, let me say this. I am a ball player. I am not some fangirl, dying to get close to The Mike Lawson. You are my captain, and friend, and you've helped me a lot on the field and off.'

'Here it goes' Mike said weary.

'Wait a second, I told you not to interrupt me, and here what goes?'

'The "it was a mistake, we were drunk and emotional" part.'

'Where do you get off trying to tell me what I'm about the say next'

'I'm sorry, you are right, continue' his magnanimity was annoying.

'Forget it. This was a bad idea.' she was about to turn around but stopped. 'You know what, no, I wasn't about to say it was a mistake. Actually, the mistake was I didn't do this'

With that she had nothing left to say, but to quickly take the steps to get to him, grab him by the shirt and pull him in for a kiss. A hot, messy but all too short kiss.

'Now that was a good speech.' he genuinely said, laughter in his words.

' I know, right. Beats any of yours.'

'True that.'

'Wanna go for a drink?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

And with that, the uncomfortability was gone. They were back to being themselves, only better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you, so much, to the nicest people, leaving such great words of encouragement and advice. I was ready to give this up. But the truth is, we are all faced with long months of waiting for hope of a renewal, and this little fan corner is all we have to keep us going. Bawson all the way. I have some ideas of continuing the story.**

Smiling goofily at each other, Ginny and Mike exited the break room, blind to the fact that not all of their team mates had left the house. Blip came along the corridor, bag in hand. From where he was standing, they must have seemed a bit weird, but he had gotten used to their banters and the smiles shouldn't strike him as too suspicious. Or so Ginny hoped when she saw him approach.

"Yo, Blip, why so late? Wouldn't Ev be expecting you? " Ginny managed to say lightheartedly, teasing her friend.

"You are one to talk, what is up with you always being the last one out of here? And weren't you supposed to have dinner with us and your brother tonight?"

"Shoot, I was going over the hitters and prepping for Sunday's game and Mike here was helping me figure out a …" she realised she was overdoing the explanation.

"Mike, huh. Back less than a day from not being gone at all and all is well already." luckily Blip was too angry at Mike still to notice her grasping for words.

"Hey, man. Sorry that I disappointed you. Can we talk about this whole thing?" Mike genuinely wanted to make things right with his best friend.

"Sure, you wanna talk. Let's talk. First, you pretend you know nothing about going to another team, then you personally pick a winner, and almost go, not caring about any of us… And when some contract detail gets in the way and the whole thing falls through, you come back, as if nothing has happened. Captain once again. Easy for Mike Lawson, hey. Are we supposed to feel lucky to have you, as a safety net for you to fall to when your big ring plans failed?" Blip didn't hold back.

Mike felt the guilt, and knew his friend was right on all counts. Only, his reason for choosing to leave in the first place had less to do with rings and wins, and more with the fact that a week ago he felt like the grumpy old man he thought Ginny saw in him. And having realised he had feelings for her, he felt he had to run away from any doomed entanglement, fast. That was a week ago. Today, after the hot kiss just now, he was in the clouds. Kind of, with a feeling of guilt for Blip's words. And a slight but growing feeling of guilt for entangling Ginny in something in the very beginning of her shining career. Suddenly the glow in his eyes flickered away.

"I am sorry, Blip. For the whole thing. I never meant to hurt you and the team, and I am a lousy captain, true. But I promise I care, and I will make it up to you." his shoulders slumped a little, and Ginny almost wanted to hug him to make him feel better. "Anyhow, rook, nice job today. I guess you have a dinner to go to, huh."

"Yeah, she does. And this time, Mike, you are not invited. " Blip was obviously not over the grudge he was holding.

"I understand." he looked at her apologetically and she nodded in understanding.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, old man." she smiled reassuringly.

"Training, first thing. I have a reputation to uphold, and Blip here won't let me off the hook easily." he smiled, too. Without any other explanations they had agreed this evening's failed plans won't affect their newfound agreement.

"Sure thing."

"Let's go then." Blip commandeered less hostilely. But was already walking ahead, taking the lead. Ginny looked behind her shoulder to nod at Mike. Her expression was one of toughness, but her eyes seemed sad. He wanted to take her in his arms, and instead had to see her get away.

This was not going to be the end of this evening, he was determined.

 **Sorry for the delays, busy weeks lately. Next up, Mike is expected to make an unexpected appearance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny was sitting in the middle of an uncomfortable conversation about her brother not being completely honest in his pitch about the restaurant. Evelyn sounded offended, but gracefully forgiving. However, she was absolutely getting out of the proposed business. Will was still trying to explain his way out of the truth, but one stern look from Ginny made him give it up.

"I am sorry I lied. It's not been easy getting on my feet lately." he looked down.

She wanted to scream at him, she felt betrayed, but she knew Will. He was a good person. He was just easily swayed in the wrong direction sometimes. Somehow she considered it her father's doing. After putting all his energy in making his daughter a ball player, he had less to offer his un-sporty son. She had learned to get over her family's troubles by burying herself in her work, but this time it hit too close to home. After her Mom betrayed her, or so she felt, now her brother had tried to take advantage of her. It was sobering. Who could she trust.

Blip and Evelyn had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Surely they must regret this dinner more than her.

"I think we need to leave our hosts. We've caused enough trouble for one evening." Ginny stood up to leave. Will followed her cue.

Blip and Ev said their polite goodbyes, and Ginny found herself out of their house with her brother.

"Will, I don't know how to help you. Yu should've just asked me for the money and there would have been no problem. But to scheme around and involve other people, my friends, Will."

" I know I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Not now. Not for a while. But I will, I hope. Just go and try to fix this mess." she spoke calmly, but it was tearing her apart form the inside.

Will held his head low. He reached a hand to her, in apology.

"Let me get you to the hotel, or get a car for you."

"It's okay, you can go. I need some time to think." she brushed him off. He went. She lingered on the steps.

Everything felt wrong, she seemed to be falling apart on so many fronts lately. Then she thought of Mike and it made her smile. It was the only good thing in her life right now. Yet she was uncertain. If her family could hurt her this way, what would an all-star player be able to do. Yet the very thought of him brought peace, like balm to her wounds. She felt the bravery of earlier that evening, when she had leaned in for the kiss. She knew it would be a risk then, she knew it now. Still, she felt willing to take it. To see what it would bring. Just because, it felt safe as well.

She took out her phone, she would text him and see where he was, right now.

Seeing the screen made her smile wider. He had already sent her a text, 'Beer is no fun alone, join?', followed by another, 'Strike that, coming to get you.' and a third, 'Blip's driveway is boring, get here soon.'

He was waiting for her in a car down this street. Suddenly she felt like running down the stairs. She was dialling his number when caller ID came through and she picked it up.

"What took you so long? Silver car, third one down left"

And with that her evening got a lot more interesting.


End file.
